


gangster au

by wolfy_101



Category: Keith - Fandom, Shiro - Fandom, hunk - Fandom, klance - Fandom, lance - Fandom, pidge - Fandom, votron
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_101/pseuds/wolfy_101





	gangster au

Lance has a darker past than most people believe. Lance's past would try to seep through the cracks of his bubbly persona. It all started with his father, which he had no choice about. He was the leader of Cuba's most dangerous gang. They did it all from smuggling drugs to hired assassinations. Lance had no idea how his mother and father met, but they did, and such lance came along. He was taught from a very young age by his father never to trust anyone fully. He was also taught by his mother to always strive to be kind. It confused him at first, but soon he found balance.

Soon enough the family expanded with Lance's many brothers and sisters. Lance's father made it his life mission to make sure that no one ever messes with his family. That's why when Lance's little sister, Lillian, was bullied at school, the bullies mysteriously ended up dead a few days later. No one found the killer. 1

Since Lance was the oldest, he began 'training' first and was the number one candidate for his father to pass down his position to. Lance would go with his father to shooting ranges every other weekend, which is where Lance's father found out that his son was a shooting prodigy. After a few years, Lance's father would bring him to some of the 'interrogations' he would do at his work. Lance soon found out that 'interrogations' really meant torture. He was forced to stand and watch the life drain from grown men's eyes as they plead for death. He has watched what driving a man to insanity looks like. He has seen deaths of those who opposed his father first hand. By the time he was twelve, TWELVE, this was basically normal for him. He knew all the secrets of his father's trade. He knew how to torture someone to madness, he knew how to evade prying eyes of the law forces, he knew the dangerous trade routes. +

And He Hated It.

He never wanted to do anything that involved his father's gang. He wanted people to be able to look at him and smile. He wanted to be a hero and reach out to the stars. After YEARS of convincing, he finally made a deal with his dad. He could go to the Galaxy Garrison and train to become a pilot, but once he graduated he would return to Cuba and take up his father's position. However, if he was to graduate at the top of his class, he could stay and be a pilot. Lance was ecstatic at this opportunity and made it his mission to be number one.

That all changed a few months after he arrived. 

Not only was there pretty tough competition (Hint Keith Hint) he received a letter from one of his dads closest colleagues.

His family was shot by a rival gang.

Lances world stopped. They couldn't be gone, no. Not his little sisters and brothers. Not his caring and kind mother who had a heart of gold. Not his father who put him through some stuff, but always believed in him. This can't be happening. 

Afterwards Lance sunk into a depression filled with sleepless nights and days without food. If it wasn't for his new roommate, Hunk, (Who had no idea about his family) he wouldn't have made it. Everyone just thought he was homesick, not that his home was gone. And due to the famous gang, his father was the leader of, he couldn't even go back.

Then Voltron happened.  
The mission was successful. They had infiltrated the base and even captured a prisoner. He was one of the most dangerous generals in the entire army. They wanted to get information out of him, but no one knew how to do it, well no one who would like to admit it.  
+  
"Allura we can't just keep him here forever. The gala are going to come looking for him soon." Shiro said.  
+  
"Yes, yes I know. That's why I have pidge and hunk broadcasting a fake signal. They won't know what happened until after we had left." Allura explained.  
+  
"So what are we going to do with him?" Lance asked.  
+  
"Well we need information, and due to his status, I am sure that he has it. We just need to figure out how to get it." Allura said.  
+  
"We could interrogate him," Keith suggested. Lance felt a pang in his chest.  
+  
"Good idea Keith, but its going to take a lot to get anything out of a Galra General." Allura said.  
+  
"Perhaps we can each go in one at a tie and interrogate him," Coran suggested. Lance could feel the tips of his fingers beginning to numb in fear. 'Not again.' He kept thinking as flashes of distant dark memories flashed before his eyes.  
+  
"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked. This brought Lance out of his mind and back to reality.  
+  
"Y-yea I'm fine. just tired." He said trying to play it off. Keiths face showed a moment of concern, which shocked lance, before turning to shiro.  
+  
"Yea we should all get some shut eyes if we are going to do this. We need to be on top of our game." Keith said  
+  
"Agreed. I will go and update Pidge and Hunk on the situation. The rest of you should head to bed." Allura commanded. They all nodded and went to their rooms.  
+

+  
Timeskip brought to you by my emo anthem. Can anyone guess what it is?  
14

+  
It has been three days and no one could get any information out of the general. Shiro, Allura, and keith had tried multiple times. Pidge and Hunk each tried once. The only one who has not done anything was Lance. He was afraid to go in there. He was afraid of what he would become if he did.  
+  
"Any luck?" Allura asked shiro as he walked back in.  
+  
"No. He won't even tell me what he eats." Shiro sighed.  
+  
"We can't camp out here forever. We need to get out of here as soon as we can. I'll try again in an hour unless another wants to give it a try." Allura said as she glanced at Lance. Lance's hang hung a little lower, but he still said nothing. Allura rolled her eyes and went back to talking to shiro. Lance got up and walked out of the room. He hated this, being useless on the sidelines when he KNOWS how to get the job done. Maybe it would be easier if...  
3  
"No," Lance said to no one in particular. He can't. They will think he's a monster who shouldn't be evolved with Voltron. Then again, he's only weighing the team down right now. He took a deep breath and entered his room. He set his alarm to wake him up in the middle of the night. He then collapsed onto the bed and slept restlessly.  
+  
All to soon his alarm went off, effectively waking him up. He changed and exited his room and made his way towards the prisoner's room. His heart was beating out of his chest. At this point his entire hand was numb. He first passed by the kitchen and grabbed something before continuing on. He then stopped at the med-bay to grab a tool as well.  
+  
Eventually, he made it to his destination. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes gaining his composure. What would his dad do? Oh, he knew exactly what he would do. A sickening grin took his face as he entered the room in pitch black. He then turned on the lights to get a look at his victim.  
+

He was tall and had a similar build to shiro. His hands and legs were tied to the chair as well as his midsection. His fingers were short and meatier. He had less fur than other generals but wasn't devoid of it.  
+  
"wake up," Lance commanded. His voice was deeper and more menacing than it was normally. Surprisingly, the general's eyes cracked open.  
+  
"Oh good, there's the final paladin. Try as you might, you won't get anything from me." He said. Lance chuckled, low and menacing.  
+  
"We'll see about that," Lance said. "Now I will give you one chance to give us the information."  
+  
The guard remained silent.  
+  
"Thought so," Lance said as he walked towards the guard. He then took out a needle and swiftly punctured his neck. He then injected a special serum that causes the victim to be unable to move anything, but still feel pain. The general grunted a little but still said nothing.  
+  
"Last chance," Lance whispered. The victim didn't move, not that he could.  
+  
"Shame," Lance said before in one swift movement, the galra's pointer finger was bent in the wrong direction. It caused a loud cracking noise and a whimper from the general.  
+  
"That was way to easy. Too bad you never told us what you eat, cause then you could not have been starving." Lance said as he pulled out a bowl of goop from outside the door and placed it on the opposite side of the room. He could see pleading in his victim's eyes. He then stepped towards the general, leaving the bowl behind. He then looked at they broken finger.  
+  
"You want me to take care of that for you?" Lance asked. He then grabbed something out of the back of his pocket and with one smooth motion, severed the finger from its owner. The general screamed. With a thud, the finger fell to the ground. Lance smirked before breaking and slashing off every little finger. Several screams erupted from the general's mouth, but lance was to busy enjoying the sounds of screams to think if they would wake up anyone else in the castle.  
+

+  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+  
meanwhile  
+  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+  
Keith awoke to many screams of terror. He quickly got suited up and ran out of the room. He saw his fellow paladins behind him. He ran towards where the screams came from. Allura soon joined them and quickly guided them to an observation window.  
+  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+  
Back to your regularly scheduled programming  
+  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+  
"You monster." His victim spat out.  
+  
"I have seen life drain from the eyes of my enemies every so slowly that they would be begging for death. So much it's all they spoke of. Yet They didn't get it quite so easily. Only after they were so broken that they could no longer breathe without fear in their tone would I do them the mercy of ending them." Lance said with a toxic smirk. "I'm no monster, I am your worst nightmare imaginable. Now, will I get what I or will you need further, convincing?"  
+  
"FINE, FINE, Lotor was planning to make a new trio of ships in order to take Voltron down. Haggar has been experimenting on lesser galra in order to bring Zarcon back to life, and she succeeds." His victim cried. Lances face didn't change, he simply took out a rag from his back pocket before wiping down the knife.  
+  
"That's all I needed to hear," Lance said as he turned his heal and left the room, leaving the galra with tears flowing rapidly down his face into his open wounds causing and everlasting burn.  
+  
Lance then stood outside for a few seconds, feeling something unnatural, before turning to the right. There stood the rest of his team, staring at him in complete shock. It all came back to Lance. What had just happened, what he had just done and that they saw.  
+  
THEY SAW.  
+  
Lance's world came crumbling down. Everyone could see it in his eyes. He lowered his head and walked over to them. He then held the knife out to give to allura. She flinched but took it all the same.  
+  
"I did what you asked," Lance said, his voice back to normal but with a somber tone added to it. He then turned and walked away, down the dark hallway towards his room.  
+  
No one tried to stop him.That was very restless for everyone. So restless in fact that lance couldn't distinguish the thin line between dreams and reality. So when it was time for lance to, begrudgingly, get up he did with the knowledge that everything that happened last night was a dream. He got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. It was quiet. So quiet that lance could fall right back asleep standing straight up. It was weird. However, Lance ventured onwards because he knew that once he reached the kitchen he wouldn't feel this way. His friends would wake him up just fine.

Or so he thought.

The closer he came to the kitchen the more he could hear the faintest of whispers. He knew the voices that belonged to the whispers. They were his friends obviously. It was normal for them to wake up and be at breakfast before him. He automatically could feel some sort of relief flow through him as he turned the corner. A faint whoosh sounded as the kitchen doors opened.

"Hey guys what's~" all the quiet chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at him.  
"Up?" Lance finished his question with a confused tone in his voice. 'What's going on?' He thought. Lance just kind of stood there awkwardly, being watched closely by his companions. In order to evade those stares, he glanced out the window to see that they were no longer docked at the base.  
"Hey, why'd we leave the base?" Lance asked awkwardly.

"Lance?" Allura finally spoke up. He turned his attention to her. Her eyes were full of various emotions. One of those being terror. Suddenly, like a match striking aflame, it clicked.

It wasn't a dream.

Lances ocean blue eyes lost their glow. The tips of his fingers grew to be numb. His mind was reeling. What should he do? What could he do?

Lance eventually decided on walking out of the room leaving his team behind.

Lance did not leave his room for the rest of the day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Lance could not face his team. Not after what he did.

What he did.

What HE did.

Lance woke up yet again from a restless slumber, but this time it was by the alarm blaring over the speakers. His stomach grumbled as he stood up. He ignored it and quickly changed into his armor and left his room for the first time in days. He rushed towards the hangers and immediately went into blue. Surprisingly, he was the first one there. Shortly after lance realized this, the rest of his team filed in and into their lions.

"Is everyone here?" Shiro asked over the com.

"I don't know, is" Pidge pauses for a moment in hesitation. Lance knew what she was going to say so he just did it for her.

"Yea, I'm here." Lance said. His voice was all scratchy from crying for days and not making any contact with anyone. That, his sleep deprivation and starvation put the others off.

Lance was not okay. 4

However, before anyone could do anything, blue had already flown out the door into battle before all the others followed suit.

They blasted the galra ships out of the sky with ease and pretty soon they were engaged in ground combat. No matter how many droids and soldiers they fought. More and more kept coming. Soon enough the higher up fighters and generals joined the fray.

"Be cautious." One of the generals ordered. "Especially around the blue one."  
It was loud enough for the Paladins to hear. So lance just shot the general who said that square in the chest before continuing what he was doing before.  
Eventually, it just became too much. They retreated to the castle. Lance ran to his isolation the moment he left his lion, ignoring her pleas to calm down and try to help him.

Once he had reached his room he closed the door and immediately collapsed to the floor. He clutched his side with a hiss of pain. It seemed like the adrenaline from the battle had finally worn off and now he was feeling the repercussions of his actions. His eyes grew increasingly heavy as salty tears ran down his cheeks onto the floor. His hands clutched the open wound tighter as the red liquid stained his quivering hands.

'This is what you deserve. After what you did. A paladin protects not tortures. You're a monster.' Lance's thoughts rang out.

'Monster.'  
'Monster.'  
'Monster.'  
'MONSTER!' Lance whimpered as the tears flowed out constantly.  
'You deserve to die.'  
'This is what you deserve. A slow painful death.' Lance let a sob finally escape his mouth.  
'Monster.'  
'Monster.'  
'Monster.' This went on for what lance would describe as an eternity. He was too deep in his own thoughts to hear the soft patter of footsteps coming down the hall. However, he was able to hear the knock at the door.  
"Lance?" Keith's voice sounded out. "I know you're in there."

"Go away." Lance was barely able to get out.

"Look, you haven't left your room in days and, we're worried about you." Keith said. "I know you might not want to see everyone all at once right now, so I grabbed you some goo and came here so you wouldn't have too."

No response.

"Lance. I know you think we hate you, for what happened. We could never hate you. You know that right?"

No response.

"Lance, please answer. You haven't been yourself and we need you. You have no idea what's it's like out here without you. Allura and Shiro have dove completely into their work. Hunk doesn't even smile anymore. Pidge has actually tried to help out more, but it's all in vain. I haven't even seen Coran at all. It's just a mess lance. We need you."

"K-Keith~" Lance whimpered, "d-do you think I'm a b-bad person?"

"Lance, I don't think you are a bad person. I think you're a good person with something that happened to them." Keith explained with a sigh of relief.  
"Lance. Can I come in?"  
Before Lance could get out an answer Keith opened the door.

"LANCE!" Keith shouted. "What happened? Why didn't you tell us? We need to get you to a pod!"

"N-no." Lance said. Keith looked at lance puzzled. "I-I don't~"  
"No Lance. You need to get better. The team needs you to. I need you too. You deserve to be better not curled up on the floor clutching an open wound on your side." Keith said as he lifted lance up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Lance groaned and blacked out due to the pain.

Keith stood outside the healing pod looking in. Lance stood inside, completely still. It seemed like he was at ease, relaxed in a sense. There were bandage wraps around lance's midsection, covering up the now healing wound.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Pidge said as she walked into the room with hunk in tow. "He was basically bleeding out in his room. Why would he do that?" It was obvious that she was upset. I mean everyone was in their own way.

"I don't know man. Everything on the ship has changed recently." Hunk said. This was true. Ever since that one night not even a week ago, the whole castle has had an eerie quiet to it. Everyone was just into much shock. Hunk was terrified not of Lance himself but rather scared of what Lance would do to himself. Pidge was scared of Lance at first, but gotten over it and is directly missing the brother figure that made her smile. Shiro was rather in awe that Lance could do this, he wanted to help Lance out and maybe learn a thing or two. Allura doubted it at first, thinking it was all a dream like Lance had, but the moment she stepped into the kitchen it was crystal clear that things were not the same. Coran was concerned for Lances mental and physical health just as hunk was.

"What do you think he did this on purpose?" Pidge asked.

"I know he did." Keith whispered. Pidge turned to him puzzlingly. "He thinks that he's a monster for what he has done and doesn't think he's worth living."

"How do you know?" Hunk asked.

"When I found him he would not let me take him here. He asked me if I thought he was a monster instead." Keith said somberly. "He thinks everyone hates him and wants him off the team."

"But that's not it at all," Pidge said.

"But Lance didn't know that." Hunk said looking back up at lance, who was still in the pod. All sighing.

"What do you think is gonna happen when he gets out?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know?" Keith said questionably. It's not like things could just go back to normal. They haven't been normal for almost a week. They shouldn't push him, they care about him and can't deal with the reality that they almost lost him.

They almost lost him.

Their teammate that always tried to make them smile. Their friend that was always there to listen to them. Their anchor to the reality that they were in. Almost lost to them. And they didn't even know it.

"Well I know what I'm going to do." Hunk said proudly. The other two stared at him with questioned expressions.  
"I am going to make him garlic knots. They were his favorite back on earth, so I thought it would be a nice surprise."  
"You're a good friend hunk," Pidge said shifting her gaze back to lance, peacefully resting in the tube.

"I think this is the best he's slept all week." Hunk said.

"Well duh," Pidge commentated.

"He should be out soon." Keith said. He couldn't wait for Lance to get out. The thing is though, he didn't know what he would even say to him. Comfort him? Try to confront him? Ignore him? Well Keith knew that he definitely was not going to ignore lance.

His eyes shifted downward in debate. He was so focused on what he was going to do he did not notice that the pod door opened. The tan boy fell limply out. Keith snapped out of his trance in the nick of time and caught lance before he had hit the ground.

Lances eyes snapped open the moment he was caught. He was freezing after just being released and shivered in the arms of whoever was holding him. Who was holding him? Lance looked up words and was met with stunning indigo irises.

"H-hi." Lance stuttered out. Keith, without thinking, pulled lance close into a passionate hug.

"Lance!" Hunk shouted as he ran over and hugged both lance and Keith.

"We were so worried!" Pidge said as she also joined them in the group hug.

"You were?" Lances voice cracked. They all fooled at lance, whose ocean blue eyes glassed over with tears. This only caused them all to hug him closer.

"Of course!" Hunk said. "We missed you so much!"

Lance broke. Tears freely streamed out of his eyes as they continued to hug him. Lance buried his face in Keith's shirt. Keith didn't mind though. As long as Lance was here, with him, it was ok. Eventually, however, they had to pull away to give Lance some breathing room.

"Lance, why didn't you tell us you got hurt?" Pidge asked softly. Lance shrugged.

"With all that has happened recently. I guess I thought that I wasn't worth saving." Lance said looking down at the floor. The truth was he still thinks he didn't deserve to be saved, but his friends told him that they were worried. That they had cared, and lance would never try to take away their happiness, time, or worth.

"Don't ever think that lance." Keith started.

"Dude you are worth just as much as we are. If you think we deserve to heal, then you do too." Pidge said. Lance smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Lance said. The corners of his mouth raised greatly for the first time in a week. His smile basically lit up the entire room. His smile also was contagious, because then everyone else in the room smiled at him. Even keith let out a small grin. However, lances smile soon disappeared.

"Do you guys hate me for what I have done?" Lance asked somberly.

"No, Lance we don't hate you. If anything I just wanna know how you know it." Pidge stated.

"Yea me too." HUnk said. Keith also nodded indicating that he would also like to know.This puzzled Lance.

'Why would they wanna know that?' He thought.

"Do you really want to know?" Lance asked.

"Yes, Lance, we won't treat you any differently and if you're not okay with talking about it, that's ok too. But maybe it'll help if you tell us to just get it off your chest." Keith explained. Lance sighed.  
"Ok. So, my dad is the boss of a gang in Cuba called el colmillo de metal. It was the most powerful gang in Cuba. So powerful that it made the president of Cuba shake in his boots. I was his oldest son, so he wanted to pass on the 'family business' he taught me how to do many things, like shoot, drive a boat and .... torture people. I never wanted to be apart of the gang. Eventually, I convinced my parents to let me finish my years at the garrison. My excuse being that it would be beneficial to the business if I could fly instead. So they let me go. I was so happy to finally be free. But after the first week, I was there, a letter came in the mail." Lance paused for a minute, then continued.  
"It was a letter saying that my family.... was dead." Again another pause.  
"They were all shot by a rival gang. I was the only one to not be shot. I was heartbroken. But I learned and moved on." Lance explained. Tears threatened to spill yet again, but lance willed them back. He had gotten over this. He looked up towards the others to see shocked looks on their faces.  
"I'm so sorry Lance." Hunk said.

"I had no idea." Pidge sighed right after. Lance offered them a smile.

"It's ok guys. Like I said I've moved on. But it did help to finally talk to someone about it." Lance said smiling.

"Good. Cause we are always here to listen." Keith smiled in return. They had all joined together in another group hug and lance had never felt more at peace.

This was his family.  



End file.
